Mass Effect:The Akuze story
by Marine10166
Summary: STORY IS COMPLETE THX FOR READING NEXT STORY: Epilogue for the Mass Effect game
1. Arrival

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Mass effect or any Bioware productions. However, I do own my 2 characters Linda and Adrian Shepard.

CHAPTER 1:Mission outline

Time:8:47 PM local time

Admiral John Striveman…….To Sergeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Sergeant, we have a mission for you, about 24 hours ago, we lost contact with the colonization team on Akuze. I want you and your platoon to go and investigate. Over and out.

--NEXT DAY

Time:9:00 AM local time

Linda sourly woke up from the alarm blaring on her bedside cabinet. "2 hours until I brief my men, good enough" she said to herself. Since she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided to get dressed and head for the mess. As she headed out the door her COM radio buzzed and she answered it.

"Sergeant, meet me on the bridge I need to speak to you Commander Jackson out"

As she headed towards the elevator to take her down to the mess hall, Corporal Toombs called her over and he asked "Sergeant can I ask you a question?" Linda replied "Go ahead Corporal" "When is the briefing?" Toombs asked. Linda replied "in another hour and a half" Toombs said "Okay Sarge". With that answer, Toombs walked away towards the gym. Linda just shook her head and walked towards the elevator.

--Commander Jackson 5th fleet

James sat in the Captain's Chair, he shifted uncomfortably as LT Blake announced that The Liberator was hitting the Mass relay. James said "Alright Blake, engage the FTL drive" "aye aye Commander" he replied. James wondered if he was going to go to hell for sending his team down to 'meet' the Thresher maws. James shook his head, he knew there would be a court martial for his part with Cerberus and sending his Marines down there. But, if they were all killed, he wouldn't be arrested and he could continue with his job. James just shook his head.

--Sergeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:10:50 AM local time

Linda sprinted as fast as she could towards the briefing room, she had to arrive before her unit if she or they would think she was slow person. Her drill instructor once said "Be there or don't be there at all!" Linda shook her head as she ran down the corridor. Her gear slowed her down but she managed to arrive on time. When the rest of her unit arrived she let them sit before she began the briefing.

"Okay Marines, in about 2 hours we will arrive on Akuze. We recently lost contact with the colonization team the brass sent down there 2 weeks ago. Our job is to find out what happened to them. Any questions?" A Private raised his hand and asked "How many of us are going ma'am?" Linda replied "The entire unit is going down there, we don't know what to expect. All right everyone, gear up and meet me in the cargo hold in an hour and a half. Dismissed!"


	2. Firefights

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bioware's games. But I do own my 2 characters Linda and Adrian Shepard.

Or the boondocks

CHAPTER 2:Landing on Akuze

--Sergeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:1:40PM local time

Linda scanned the surrounding area for the colonization team. Her COM pager beeped and she answered it. "This is Commander Jackson, we have the coordinates of the last transmission the team sent, sending it to you now. Good luck over and out" Linda gathered the unit and they began to trek south towards a flat area ideal for a colony. 5 minutes out, Linda saw several floating lifeforms up ahead and a noisy private said "Jesus! What the hell are those?! Another private said "ill give you 5 bucks if you shoot it" The noisy private said "your on" Just when he finished saying that, Shepard came over there and told them "you guys are out of line! We could record these life forms on the codex" She said on the TEAMCOM Channel "Do not fire at those things that we are approaching" She received a bunch of Aye Aye ma'am's over the TEAMCOM channel.

--Commander James Jackson 5th fleet

Time:2:00PM local time

James sat on his bed, he wondered how the team was doing on the surface, he hooked up his laptop and posted a message on the Shepard's personal COM page

It read "Sergeant, we have to get back to the Alliance to refuel, The Normandy will pick you and your men up in 2 days. Commander Jackson out"

--Corporal Jamaal Beckford 187th Marine Detachment

Time:2:30PM local time

Jamaal drank from the canteen that was being passed around the squad, he decided to link his HUD eyepiece into an old show that people called "The Boondocks". It cracked Jamaal up every time he watched it. The TEAMCOM popped up and he heard "We have 2 days to find out what happened, The Normandy will pick us up at the extract us at the LZ, understood?" Jamaal spoke into his radio "Yes ma'am"

--Sergeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:3:30PM local time

Linda reviewed her map, they were half way, they could probably make it to the flat plateau by the end of the day and camp there. She check her HUD watch, it was about 3:40PM, she figured, about another 4-5 hours of marching then we make camp. Somebody began to yell something incoherent and then she saw it, several odd worm like creatures appear from the ground and she yelled over the TEAMCOM"FIRE FIRE, TAKE THOSE THINGS OUT!". Linda heard a yell and saw Toombs get dragged down by one of the worm creatures and she saw a private grab him. They both got dragged and she let out a moan and continued firing.

--Private First Class Robert Moore 187th Marine Detachment

Time:3:59PM local time

Robert continued firing at the worms appearing again and again. He heard over the TEAMCOM"RUN AND KEEP FIRING AT THEM! SHORT CONTROLLED BURSTS ONLY". Robert turned and began to run when he heard a sloppy stab behind him……….

--Seargeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:4:50PM local time

Linda winced as she saw the man get stabbed from the scythe from the worm, she yelled" RUN MARINES RUN!" Linda noticed that the worms had stopped attacking. She yelled out" Stop firing, conserve your ammunition". She check her unit list, 3 people were gone, Corporal John Toombs, Private First Class Robert Moore and Private Jim Dallas. Linda shook her head, none of the worms were dead. She tried to radio for Makos but remembered The Liberator had left the system to refit and refuel. She checked her map and hid her surprised face as they were at the colony. They must have ran faster then possible, she rounded what was left of her 100 man detachment and gave out colony blueprints. Linda assigned 2 guards at each entrance of the colony and set up the barracks.

--Corporal Jamaal Beckford187th Marine Detachment

Time:6:30PM local time

Jamaal yawned as he woke up. He checked the clock on the table and it read 6:30PM. Half an hour before it was his shift on guard duty, he decided to get ready for the 3 hour shift he was going to pull. No body else was in the barracks so he decided to take a quick stim to revitalize him. Jamaal grabbed his assault rifle off the box beside his bed and decided to grab an MRE. He smiled as he read the package" PENNE AND MEATBALLS" Jamaal had a twitchy side for pasta and tore it open and quickly munched it down before it got cold.

--Seargeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:1:34AM local time

Linda abruptly awoke from sleep, she couldn't make out any of the noise but she definitely heard screaming. She quickly got dressed and pulled out her assault rifle. Even though she was an Infiltrator, she had decided to get assault rifle training as well. Linda busted out of the barracks and saw the worms had returned, several of the tech engineers assigned to her detachment had planted some turrets at vital points of the colony. All of them were blasting away, chipping the carapace of the worms. Screams were heard over towards the north side of the colony. The medic squads were all out and running all over the place, patching up the wounds of marines all over the place. Linda screamed over the TEAMCOM" MARINES GRAB EVERYTHING AND HEAD OUT OF THE EASTERN EXIT TOWARDS THE EXTRACTION ZONE". She got on the FLEETCOM connected on the commbouy around the planets magnetic ring." Normandy, This is Sergeant Linda Shepard we are quickly approaching the extraction zone, get here quickly. GOD SPEED!". Linda hoped that was enough and continued running. More of her men were being killed or being dragged down into the holes. By the time they had packed, half her men were MIA or dead. They found several Makos and they all had full fuel gauges. Her men quickly piled into the dozen Makos. Half a dozen of the worms shot a biohazard projectile at one of the Makos and it must have been starting up because the second the projectiles hit the vehicle, it exploded. Linda winced at the loss, a Mako down and 4 men gone. She knew that the loss could have them all killed, she quickly hit the pedal and the 10 other Makos followed quickly.

--Corporal Jamaal Beckford 187th Marine Detachment

Time:4:52AM local time

Jamaal fired another 120 mm cannon round into the worms that slowly approached them, he pulled the machine gun trigger as the ammunition guy reloaded the cannon, to his surprise, one of the worms gave a death rattling gurgle and fell back into the hole, releasing a strange cloud. Jamaal knew not to ponder on these things and he kept pumping rounds into the worms.

--Sergeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:5:30AM local time

They had reached the extraction zone. Linda checked her Detachment list, from the original 100 men, there were about 15 men left and about 4 Makos. She said to a corporal" Wake me in an hour"

CHAPTER FIN

Chapter 3 Rescue


	3. Rescue

DISCLAIMER: Again its meh Commander Adrian Shepard I do not own any property of bioware exept my 2 characters.

CHAPTER 3:RESCUE

--Captain David Anderson SSV Normandy

TIME:8:00AM local time

Captain Anderson awoke with a start as the alarm blasted on his counter. He began to dress and a message appeared on his personal COM page. It read Normandy, This is Sergeant Linda Shepard we are quickly approaching the extraction zone, get here quickly. GOD SPEED!.

Captain Anderson quickly got on the COM and paged joker.

--Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau SSV Normandy

TIME:8:15AM local time

Joker was sitting at the cockpit when his COM rang. The message read" Joker get us to Akuze ASAP" Joker wasted no time and set the Normandy into the atmosphere.

--Seargent Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:8:30AM local time

Linda woke quickly and saw several marines screaming all around the camp on the LZ.

She suddenly realized that the worms had returned. One of the marines jumped into the Mako and got the turret online. A marine beside her was suddenly beheaded with blood swishing out like a fountain, Linda tried not to vomit at the sight and ran towards one of the 50.cal turrets placed around the camp. She saw a ship coming in through the atmosphere and realized that it was The Normandy. One of the marines yelled" IT'S THE SHIP KEEP FIGHTING TILL IT GETS HERE"

--Corporal Jamaal Beckford 187th Marine Detachment

Time:9:11AM local time

Jamaal had a flare and decided to throw it to get the attention of the helmsman on the ship. As he threw it at the center of the camp, a Mako exploded near by and knocked Jamaal onto his can. A marine ran up and help him up, before he could stretch from the fall, the marine had a big needle like object sticking out of his gut, blood quickly flowed through the marines wound and Jamaal called for a medic.

--Seargeant Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:9:30AM local time

Linda checked her Detachment List, 3 men left including herself. Corporal Jamaal Beckford and a Private James Kerrigan. No wait, scratch the private, his leg got blown off and he bled to death. The Normandy touched down and she pulled Jamaal along, quickly skirting the 30 meter dash towards the cargo bay

--Corporal Jamaal Beckford

Time:9:35AM local time

When Jamaal touched the deck, he felt a mushy stab in his back and realized it was the worm creature's needle projectile in his back. He suddenly dropped to the deck and saw a tunnel. At the end of it was his parents and family killed several years ago. Jamaal smiled one last time before he closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

--Seargent Linda Shepard 187th Marine Detachment

Time:10:00AM

Linda sat in the cargo bay of The Normandy and let out a long, sad breath. Every one of her marines had died in 2 days. After all the missions they had been together on, she mentally shifted through all her memories of her men. She heard her name mentioned on the onboard COM but ignored it and continued to sift through her memories. When she finally stopped, she found her eyes blurry and wet. Linda couldn't hold back the tears. She wept for the men who had wives and parents who would be heartbroken over them, she wept for herself for living, she felt really gloomy and asked one of the marines to put the corpse of Jamaal into a coffin. Linda had to give the body back to his mother. She saw Captain Anderson come over to her with a box and saw the contents of the box. A wig of a leafy plant and a star in the middle. Captain Anderson said" Congratulations Shepard, you earned this promotion I hope you will get over this eventually, ill need my XO to be in tip top shape for the next week", He gave a warm smile and left. Linda looked down into her palm and look at the insignia and smiled for all her men….

THAT'S THE STORY…

Next story-- The break between my story and the game itself

Thanks for reading Mass Effect: The Akuze Story

Commander Adrian Shepard


End file.
